New found hope
by Arete the Philhellene
Summary: When a factory explodes, a disease is formed. Scientists order everyone to stay inside as a second outside can be futile. What happens when Serenity falls ill with this disease? Can Joey. Yugi, Tea and Mokuba find a cure in time without falling ill themsh
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! I'm new here, and this is my fic, so no bashing, please, just be nice.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi.

New Found Hope 

The sun was setting. A light, blue breeze filled the air. The scent of the cold, coming winter. Serenity Wheeler shivered as the cold breeze swept by her. Serinity had mouse brown hair that went past her shoulder. Her emerald eyes glowed like the sun itshelf. She wore a pink stripped T-shirt under a pink vest, jean-shorts, and sneakers.

She glanced at her brother who was shivering harder then anyone else. Joey Wheeler had short, blond hair, unlike his sister, brown eyes, was tall and handsome. He had a goofy personality, and was always there for Serenity when she needed him.

"Hey, Joey, it's getting dark and it's chilly outside, let's head back home!" She called to him. The 'breeze' had increased to a very strong wind. "Home? No! C'mon sis! Don't be a party pooper! It's not even twilight y-yet!"

Serenity starred at him coldly, then smiled. Joey was shivering as if there was no tomorrow. "C'mon, Joey! You can just stand out here and get a cold…I'll be at Ma's having a hot cup of cocoa!"

Without waiting for his reply, she grabbed his arm and tugged him in the direction of the bus stop. "Don't be silly," she mumbled. "You'll freeze staying out here!"

Then she stopped. Was bringing Joey over to Ma's house a good idea? Yeah, she had moved over to Domino city, but she and Joey still had a lot of issues. It was best if Joey saw Ma on a schedualed viset. "Joey…." She said, turning to him.

"We can go over to Yugi's house:" suggested Joey, reading his little sisters mind. "Tea and Mokuba will be there as well." Serinety nodded. "Sounds like fun," she said through chattering teeth. "It's a lot closer to here too!"

_Searching for truth; Searching for light; Searching for love with all my might. I turn away from my first choice 'cause I ain't gonna take a chance. Oh, why did I go astray? I never reached my final destination. _

"Let's take a Taxi," Joey suggested. "It'll be warmer then a bus, for sure!

Serenity smiled at her big brother. "Theres a telephone booth over there…."

_Simple ways, simple measures. Sometimes the complex way is really what matters._

Yugi Moto woke up from a constant rapping at the door. Yugi had spiky hair that his best friend Joey loved play with. He had deep purple eyes. He wore a blue jacket and blue pants. His shoe's were black. He was very unique…for several reasons. First of all, his spiky hair had three colours: red, black, and the blond of the front whisps of his hair. Secondly, he was a several inches shorter then expected of his age. Thirdly, he owned the millinium puzzle that made it possible for the spiret of the millenium puzzle to take over his body during the times when he duelled someone.

He slowely studied the scene around him. Tea Gardener lay snoozing on the couch. Mokuba kaiba who they had been asked to 'babysit' was lying in an armchair. They had all dozed off learning about the warning of spreading disease. A factory had exploded, therefor releasing a new virus that was deadly. The docters advised everyone to stay where they were; a second outside chould do them harm. Looked like Tea and Mokuba were here to stay, until this got sorted out.

Tea Gardener had mouse brown hair that went down to her chin. She wore a blue sleeveless top with a yellow collar, a mini-skirt, and the usual sneakers.

Mokuba Kaiba was the younger brother of Seto Kaiba, the president of Kaiba Corp. Mokuba had long black hair that grew longer towars his neck. He wore a vest over a blue stripped shirt just like Serenity.

Yugi streched himshelf awake, as the ramming hadn't stopped. Regretfully, he slid on a gas mask to protect his face, and silently opened the door. "Serenity….Joey? What are you guys doing here?" he asked in amazement.

_I seek you to find shelter, to shelter me from this coldness….I need you to wrap your arms around me, and never let me fall into the deep abyss…I may be asking to much, but I seek you to find shelter, so I can shelter my loved-one. _

"We need s-shelter from this cold" explained Joey as Yugi let them in. "You guys really shouldn't be out…." Worried yugi. "Why not?" asked a confused Joey. Yugi sighed. "Haven't you heard of the explosion of the factory?"

"huh?" said Joey, confused. "A factory exploded?"

"Yeah…" replied Joey. "It caused this outbreak of a disease…and it's spread fast! One second outside chould do you harm! Well, you have to stay here now. Until this is cleared up."

Joey shrugged. No disease scared him! "Where's Gramps?" he asked.

"Not here….he's at Rebecca's Grandpa's place. We'll have to do without him, I guess…." Replied Yugi.

_Left alone, all alone…nobody there to hold me. I never thought I should be alone; in the hardships soon to come._

Serenity had gone strangely silent. She wasn't feeling very well.

_Silence is bliss….right now. When your in pain it helps. Someday when this pain is gone; I shall speak again._

Serenity started coughing. "Serenity, are you alright?" asked Yugi. "Serenity!" said Joey, jumping to his feet. Serenity continoud to keep on coughing until she fainted. Joey chought her fall and gasped…"Yugi! She's not breathing!"

_Not able to talk, unable to cry; in a state of shock. How I long to hear you sweet voice, feel your gntly grasp on my shoulder; and look into your hazel eyes. In vain I start to pray "Please….Please be alright!"_

**A/N:** This is my first fic, so be nice. I know it was long, but hopefully it is good! Please, leave a review, I need to know if it's good or not. If people don't like it, I won't continue!


	2. chapter 2: Enter Seto kaiba

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-gi-oh. If I did, then Serenity whouldn't vanish after the Battle City tournament and there whould be much more romance!

**A/N:** This is the second chapie! Well, nobody seems interested but…I'll be sure to capthure your attention!

OOOoOoOoOoO

Dr.Basil looked down at the young girl infront of him. After checking up on several things, he stepped out to address young Yugi Moto and Joey Wheeler.

The wheater dause not look good on the seven seas today 

_As the sailors have long noticed_

_Life is so unfair sometimes_

_When your happy_

_Calamity will strike._

"She's sick with an unknown disease that's spread due to a factory explosion. There is no cure for it that is known. Although, you did mention, Mr.Wheeler, that you were outside with her. It is surprsing that you have not fallen ill as well. Have a good evening." Dr.Basil left. She had stunning emerald eyes, light brown hair, and was dressed in the usual docter wear. A very smart docter who chould cure almost any illniss…almost. If it wasn't for Yugi and Joey's well known duelling records, she whouldn't have been called to the case. Those two boys had made such a name for themsheles that upon the ambulence arriving young Miss. Wheeler had gotten all the attention. People waned them to be happy so they chould still duel at the high rate that they were doing so.

Semi blue skies strech ahead. I gaze upon them unfazed. Atleast I am of help to you even though for reasons I myshelf cannot understand.

Joey glanced at Serenity through the glass window. 'I'll find the cure' he thought.

"C'mon Joey, Tea and Mokuba are waiting…we've just called Tristan and Kaiba…lets go."

"Kaiba? Why the heck did you call him?" almost yelled Joey.

"Oh, he seems to have taken a liking to Serenityand Mokuba looks scared." Answered Yugi before dragging Joey into the waiting room.

Tea briefly looked up. "How's she doing?"

"Bad, but we'll find the cure….I hope…" shrugged Yugi sitting beside Mokuba.

"Kaiba and Tristen well drop by…well…with the right protection.of course."

"Seto's comng? GREAT!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Knowing Tristen, he'd forget protection and wind up in a hospital bed beside Serenity…which he whouldn't mind at all…"

Joey grunted.

"I'd prefer Kaiba for Serenity then Tristen! He'd be such a slacker of a husband!"

"…Your acthually taking Kaiba's side?" Yugi looked at Joey with sheer disbelief. Since when did Joey favor Kaiba?

At that moment the door burst open, and everyone turned to see a forlorn Seto kaiba standing at the doorway.

Hiding behind the wall 

_Hiding from them all_

_Cannot say "I love you"_

_You might tear my heart away_

_So I hide from you as well_

_But can I really help_

_Bursting through the door_

Upon such news? 

Seto Kaiba's usual mouse brown hair that was usually combed to perfection was rigid and fural. His brown eyes glowed with fear. His silver overcoat had been pulled on in a hurry and it looked wrinkled to it's limit.

The first thing kaiba did was march to Serenity's room and stared at her.

The rest of the gang crept up behind him. He seemed to be in shock…Kaiba in shock?

Everyone was silent for a few minutes which was broken by Kaiba who grabbed both Joey and Yugi by their arms and led them to the exit.

"We're going to find the cure you fools, so slip it up a notch!"

OoooOOoOoOoO

**A/N:** Yeah I know Kaiba was to emotional but this is kinda another Kaiba/Serenity fic, so I chouldn't help but make him panicky. I know I trashed his character but hey, it's true love!

Kaiba: You will pay! I do not love Serenity!

Me: yeah you do!

Kaiba: No!

Me: Yes!

Kaiba: No!

Me: Yes!

Yugi: Break it up folks the chapters over!

Marik: REVIEW OR YOU WILL FEEL THE WRATH OF MARIK ISHTAR!

**criket chirps**

Serenity: We will update ASAP and constructive critsm is always welcome!

Kaiba: No flames!

Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! May Yu-gi-oh live on to the depthes of time!

Everyone: Amen!


End file.
